Brent Sutter
| birth_place = Viking, Alberta, Canada | career_start = 1980 | career_end = 1998 | halloffame = }} Brent Sutter (born Brent Colin Sutter on June 10, 1962) is a retired National Hockey League (NHL) player and former head coach of the New Jersey Devils and the Calgary Flames. Selected by the New York Islanders 17th overall at the 1980 NHL Entry Draft, he played over 1,000 games for the Islanders and Chicago Blackhawks during his 18-year career. Brent won the Stanley Cup twice with the Islanders and was an All-Star. He represented Canada on numerous occasions, winning the Canada Cup three times. After retiring as a player in 1998, he bought the Red Deer Rebels of the Western Hockey League and served as the team's head coach and general manager for eight seasons, winning the Memorial Cup in 2001. Brent coached the Canadian junior team to gold medals at the 2005 and 2006 World Junior Hockey Championships, as well as winning the 2007 Super Series. He compiled a 19–0–1 record in three years as the national junior team coach. He joined the New Jersey Devils as their head coach in 2007. Brent led the Devils to one division title in two seasons before leaving New Jersey to take on the same position in Calgary, working for his brother Darryl, (who was at the time) the Flames' general manager. Playing Career Brent's tenure with the Islanders lasted between 1981 and 1991 and with much early success. He would have the fortune of being on a team that entered the Stanley Cup finals in his first three seasons, winning in his first two. In 1987, Brent was named captain of the Islanders when Denis Potvin relinquished the role. On October 25, 1991, he was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks along with Brad Lauer in exchange for Adam Creighton and Steve Thomas. Brent spent the last seven years of his NHL career in Chicago. During part of his time with the 'Hawks he was coached by his older brother Darryl. He was the last active player in the NHL that had played with the Islanders during their early 1980s dynasty (as well as the last member of the team) still with the Islanders when he was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks in 1991. In 1991–92, Brent helped lead the Hawks to a Stanley Cup final appearance, thus playing in four Stanley Cup finals in his career. Coaching Career Brent coached the Canadian junior ice hockey teams to consecutive gold medals at the 2005 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships and 2006 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. He led both teams to unbeaten records, becoming the first coach to lead Canada to consecutive gold medals. Brent declined Hockey Canada's offer to return for a third time in 2007. During the eight-game 2007 Super Series, Brent extended his junior coaching unbeaten record to 20 straight games (19 of them wins) behind the Canadian bench in international junior play. He was also the head coach and GM of the Red Deer Rebels of the WHL for seven seasons, leading them to a finals appearance as well as two 50 win seasons. On July 12, 2007, he resigned as head coach and GM of the Rebels as he reached an agreement to become the next coach of the New Jersey Devils. The following day, Brent was introduced as head coach of the New Jersey Devils. In the 2007–08 season, he led the Devils to a 46 win season and a playoff berth. The following season, Brent enjoyed his best season as a head coach, leading the Devils to a franchise best, 51 win season as well as an Atlantic Division title. After a first round playoff exit from the Carolina Hurricanes, he stepped down as coach of the team on June 9, 2009, citing family reasons. However, two weeks later on June 23, 2009, Brent was named head coach of the Calgary Flames by his brother Darryl Sutter, the Flames' general manager. This decision sparked controversy and anger from many Devils fans, players and front office officials. The New Jersey Devils owner Jeff Vanderbeek was openly critical of the decision for Sutter to step down and later sign to coach another team. On April 12, 2012, Brent and the Flames reached a mutual agreement to conclude his head coaching duties in Calgary. Career Statistics Playing Career Statistics Regular Season\Playoff Statistics International Statistics Coaching Career Statistics NHL Coaching Statistics ;Regular season and playoffs Junior League Coaching Statistics Regular Season and Playoff Coaching Statistics International Coaching Statistics Personal Life The Sutter family (originally from Viking, Alberta, Canada) is one of the most famous families in the National Hockey League (NHL). The six brothers: Brian Sutter, Darryl Sutter, Duane Sutter, Brent Sutter, Rich Sutter and Ron Sutter reached the NHL in the 1970s and 1980s. Four of the brothers: Brian, Duane, Darryl and Brent have gone on to be coaches & general managers as well. A seventh brother Gary is said by his brothers to have been the best hockey player of all seven boys. Rather than making his living as a hockey player, Gary stayed home to work on the family farm as Rich Sutter remarked on an episode of the Canadian sports show "Off the Record." Collectively, the six Sutter brothers played over 5000 games and captured six Stanley Cups. Brent and his wife Connie have three children: sons Merrick and Brandon Sutter and daughter Brooke. He coached Brandon and his nephew Brett Sutter while he was with Red Deer. Brent's daughter Brooke plays volleyball for Red Deer College and was a first team conference all-star in 2013. The second generation of Sutters are beginning to reach the NHL as Brandon is now a member of the Pittsburgh Penguins. Brett (who had played 18 games with the Flames) was traded to the Hurricanes on November 17, 2010 and has been called up by the Hurricanes, but is mainly a member of the Charlotte Checkers, the Hurricanes AHL affiliate. Category:1962 births Category:New York Islanders players Category:New York Islanders draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:NHL coaches Category:Calgary Flames coaches Category:New Jersey Devils coaches